ice lollys and home videos
by BAUMember
Summary: sexy smacked...
1. Chapter 1

Hey there peps here is a nice new one shot for you, I do hope that you like it RnR……

The sun was shining over New York on a very hot July day, as the time passed the temperature seemed to rise, as Mac Taylor sat in his office which is located on the 35th floor of the CSI building he was feeling the heat and was so glad that today he decided not to wear a tie.

Turning in his seat to switch the air con higher, he leaned his head back and let the cool breeze wash over him, closing his eyes his mind started to wander just then he heard that laugh that makes his heart skip a thousand beats. Opening his eyes he looks out into the corridor he spots her, his Stella. Wearing a cream vest top which shows of her tan and her ample chest, that Mac couldn't help but stare at, which was teamed with black trousers.

Mac smiles when his eyes started to wander up hear body" god she is stunning he thought to him self" just then he felt his trousers become a little tight, no I cant be getting an erection not now he sighs.

Just as he was getting his erection under control Stella decides to start eating her ice lolly she had in her hand, opening the wrapper she ran her tong up the side of the lolly and slowly inserted it into her mouth, as she sucked and licked she had know Idea what this was doing to Mac.

Squirming in his seat Mac try's to stay calm but as his erection grew he was finding it difficult just then he unzipped his trousers grabs his cock and starts to stroke it, hoping that non of the team decide to come in to his office, how would he explain wanking at work while watching Stella suck a lice lolly, he laughed to him self but she has to know what she is doing thought Mac as he continues to wank, I mean it looks like she is giving head, ( Mac thinks) oh man Stella giving me head, just then Stella starts to walk towards the office.

Ohh shit though Mac he is about to cum and she decided now she wants to chat, letting go of his cock he quickly zips his trousers back up over the erection which is painful, he just manages to get him self sorted as the door opens, in walks Stella with a big grin and a half eating lolly in hand.

"Hi Mac" she smiles " how has your day been so far" she asks as she sits down on the seat in front of his desk.

" Stella hi I'm ok my what hot weather he have today" he smiles trying to avoid looking at her eating that dam lolly, " Oh no" gasps Stella she looks down her top, " Dam a piece of ice lolly has fallen down my chest its all cold and sticky.

Mac looks at her and then to her chest, he sees the water mark the lolly has left, as Stella looks up she sees Mac stare at her chest and smiles, letting him stare she leans back and takes another bite of the lolly letting another piece fall down her top she watches Mac's face and notices that one hand has left the desk, " mmm I wonder where the other hand is Stella laughs to herself" she has never seen Mac act this way but boy dose she like it, she decides there and then she wants to fuck him.

As she leans forward her top goes lower and exposes more of her chest and white lace bra, slowly she puts her hand down her top and pulls the bra down showing off a nipple, Mac looks up in utter shock he looks at her and the smile on her face and realises that she wants it just as bad as he dose.

"Stella I want you now he whispers," as he reaches over the desk his finger tips graze the top of her chest and follows the stain that the ice lolly made, " Mac there are some ice lolly's in the break room grab a few and meet me in the shower room" Stella smiles as she stands up.

Making her way to the showers she cant believe that she and Mac are going to get it on finally she smiles, waiting next to a shower cubicle she hears the door open and then lock, smiling when she sees Mac and the four ice lolly's in his hand.

As he walks over to her there is no time for words as they lock lips passionately and start to undress each other , within a matter of seconds they are naked. Looking deep in to each others eyes they know there is no point of return now, Mac lays Stella down on the cool tile floor and starts to kiss her body reaching for a ice lolly he unwraps it and rubs it over both her nipples making them erect he then sucks and bites them causing Stella to arch her back and moan his name. Heading lower Mac places his face between her legs and licks her bud, rubbing the ice lolly up and down it he watches as it pulsates with the cold and then kisses it licking all the orange juice away, looking back up at Stella her eyes are closes and she is lost in her own sexual world. He opens her fold and inserts the lolly inside her, feeling the cold ice in her, Stella starts to moan " Mac please I need you that feels so good" moving the lolly out of her he inserts his tong and licks her deep, he feels Stella shudder under her orgasim " Mac augh that is augh great" she pants.

Standing her up Mac places Stella on all fours and lines his cock up against her he was about to enter when Stella starts to speak, " Mac please get your phone and record this so I can watch how we fucked later and get my self of with my vibrator" Mac cant believe what she just said reaches for his I phone and starts to record.

He enters Stella in one swift movement and starts to fuck her while recording slapping his balls against her cunt she moans in deep pleasure" Mac please faster" as he picks the speed up he sees Stella rub her self and within seconds she is screaming out his name just then its Mac's turn to scream Stella's name as he explodes in side her.

Mac takes his cock out of Stella and watches as she turn to face him with a ice lolly in hand, she reaches for his cock and starts to suck her juices and his cum from it, giving him deep head Mac feels the ice lolly on his cock he looks at Stella threw the video phone she smiles at him and returns her attention to his balls sucking then and rubbing them till she feels them pulsate, knowing that he is about to come Stella sucks faster she feels the warm liquid in her mouth which she swallows once she is all done she smiles up at the video, " So Mac did you like out little fuck session , I sure did fancy joining me later as I fuck my self with my vibrator" she asks as she leans in for a kiss.

" Stella you give the best head. Of course I will come over later and fuck you again and we can watch out little move" Mac smiles as he pulls her on to his lap and kisses her again.

Well I hope you like its not beta read so I do apologise, we are having a heat wave here in Germany and I though of the story while eating a ice lolly today if you liked RnR thanks xxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my Ice Lollies and home videos story, here is the next part to that story which is also for the summer smacked challenge story, involving ice cream… I hope that you do like it please RnR have a good one peps xxxxx

Mac and Stella where sitting in the locker room staring at each other, neither of them could believe what had just happened.

Mac is first to speak looking at Stella he smiles " So are you still up for tonight" as Stella gives him a mischievous grin she reply's " Oh yes but we must make it more exciting, I was thinking lots of ice cream, sauces, cones and we can get a video camera and film it properly"

As Mac looks at Stella he can see the erotic lust in her eyes and feels his cock start to bulge " I like that idea" reply's Mac as he leans in to kiss Stella, as he pulls her closer she wraps her hands round his neck deepening the kiss.

They eventually pull apart and smile at each other, " tonight is going to be wild and erotic they both think to them selves"

A few hours later they are both in Mac's bedroom they have the video camera on record as Mac and Stella lay in bed kissing and caressing each other, next to the bed is various flavours of ice creams, as Mac reaches over he picks up the first flavour.

Straddling Stella's legs he puts some ice cream in his mouth and leans in to kiss Stella, as there tongs play they pass the ice cream from each others mouths savouring the taste, once the ice cream has melted Mac puts some down Stella's chest and on to her nipples, seeing them become erect in the cold he smiles.

Leaning down he slowly licks the ice cream off one nipple and sucking and biting as he goes, then he moves to the other nipple, feeling Stella push his head closer to her chest he wraps his whole mouth round her tit and start to suck and flick the erect nipple adding more ice cream as he licks it away.

Moving lower he makes a trail of ice cream from her chest to her bud watching her squirm under the cold he slowly licks it away, reaching her clit he places a little bit of ice cream on his tong and licks it up and down her slit, on doing this he enters 2 fingers in her and starts to pump them in and out, as Stella wraps her legs round Mac's shoulders she pushes his head as far in to her as he can go knowing that she is close Mac picks up the pace and licks and pumps her as fast as he can go, " uuhhhhhhh Mac" Stella screams as the orgasm takes over her body.

As Mac removes his fingers he has a idea, grabbing a wafer cone he puts a scoop of ice cream on top of it, Stella watches wide eyed at what Mac is doing and likes what she sees.

Placing himself between Stella's legs again, he kisses her pussy and opens it up with his fingers, he takes the wafer cone and inserts it in to Stella along with a finger, he pushes it in as far as it will go until you can only see the ice cream as Mac starts to lick the cone he trails the ice cream up and down Stella and pumps the cone in and out of her, feeling the ice cream melt inside her sends Stella it to another orgasm.

Mac takes the cone out and rubs the cold ice cream up and down his thick cock shuddering with the feel of the cold he then plunges in to Stella, pulling her legs up over his shoulder for more depth he starts to fuck her at a fast past, as Stella runs her nails down his back she loves the pain and pleasure Mac gives her he is so big and full that she has a third orgasm in a matter of minuets. " Mac fuck uhhh" Stella pants as she wraps her legs round Mac clamping her walls around his cock making him to cum inside her, "Stel" was all he could manage before he collapsed on top.

Gently rubbing his back Stella ran her fingers over his tight butt causing him to flinch, looking into her eyes he sees what she wants to do, climbing off her he lies back on to the bed and lets Stella take the lead.

She rubs the ice cream over her chest and over Mac's cock, placing the cock between her tits she starts to give him a tit wank, seeing Mac respond she moves faster , up and down licking the lop of his cock with her tong until she can taste his cum," Mac wait I want you to cum in my mouth" she quickly places her mouth round his bulging cock she starts to suck, just then Mac cum's in her mouth, all Stella can taste is Mac's juices and the toffee ice cream and it's a taste she could get to like.

Stella reaches over to her bag and pulls out a vibrator switching it on she gets in all fours in front of Mac and places it in side her and starts to fuck her self, Mac watches wide eyes he cant believe what he is watching, " urhhh fuck that's good mmmm" was all he could hear from Stella as he watches her wriggle about ready for another orgasm as she removes the toy from her inside her she lowers her pussy on Mac's face and lets him lick her juices.

Once her legs stop trembling from her fourth orgasm that night she gets up off the bed and heads to the video camera, linking it up with the TV she starts to play the video.

Just then Mac and Stella come in to view they are kissing and caressing each other.

Stella looks over her shoulder to Mac and smiles, " so what shall we name this video then" asks Stella as she climbs back beside Mac wrapping a leg over his.

I think it should be " Sexual pleasures,, and ice cream" grins Mac as he hands her a ice cream cone, I like that grins Stella as they eat there cones.

While one hand is holding a cone Mac has his other hand rubbing Stella's clit while Stella's other hand is rubbing Mac's cock, wanking each other while watching there homemade porn movie and eating ice cream was just the start of many erotic sexual pleasures that they hope to share with each other,…, …………..


End file.
